


embarrassingly broken promises

by hotchrocket



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Spencer Reid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchrocket/pseuds/hotchrocket
Summary: Spencer feels like Bugs Bunny, with hearts cartoonishly bulging out of his eyes.“Oh, hi! Dr. Spencer Reid,” his voice cracks. Of course it cracks.“Ah, no handshaking, right? Your, uh, reputation precedes you.”Godammit. Agent Alvez is hot.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	embarrassingly broken promises

Spencer is a lot of things. But one thing he is _not _, is accustomed to change.__

__When he heard that Morgan, his best friend of over ten years, was leaving, and “Agent Luke Alvez with the Fugitive Task Force” would be joining the team soon thereafter, he was angry, to say the least._ _

__Stupid Agent Alvez. He’s probably a jerk and will try to replace Morgan and mess up the team’s dynamic._ _

__Garcia was the only one who seemed to be as stubborn as Spencer. They agreed, that whoever this mysterious Agent Alvez was, they would _NOT _like him.___ _

____Garcia called him while he was in Paris, spilling how relentlessly charming Alvez was, how it was annoying that the rest of the team seemed to fall under his spell, and how she was jealous of Spencer that he didn’t have to deal with him._ _ _ _

____Walking back into the bullpen, on a high after a lovely trip to France with his mother, Spencer was fully prepared to ice Agent Alvez out, deciding only to speak to him if it had to do with a case._ _ _ _

____And then he saw Agent Alvez for the first time._ _ _ _

____When he turns around, Alvez is not _at all _what Spencer was expecting. The moment he lays eyes on him, his mouth drops open in awe.___ _ _ _

______“Hey, Luke Alvez.” He smiles, walking into the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______Spencer feels like Bugs Bunny, with hearts cartoonishly bulging out of his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, hi! Dr. Spencer Reid,” his voice cracks. Of course it cracks._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ah, no handshaking, right? Your, uh, reputation precedes you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Godammit. Agent Alvez is hot._ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _

______Spencer runs to Garcia’s lair, first thing after the case is solved and filed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Garcia, I have a problem. A big one.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She spins around in her chair at the speed of light._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Who? What? When? Do I need to hack someone? I could really get i--”  
“No, no it's nothing like that. It's…..Luke Alvez.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“UGH! Me too! I mean, can you believe that guy! I was right, wasn’t I, he’s the most unbearable team member I’ve ever….what?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Spencer is looking at her with a shameful frown on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I broke our promise Garcia. I’m _attracted _to him. He’s respectful and smart and has nice arms and pretty eyes and--”___ _ _ _ _ _

________The seriousness in their faces is almost comical as Spencer begins to ramble._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Garcia lets out an exaggerated gasp, interrupting him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Dr. Spencer Walter Reid! No! Bad! Remember, we don’t like him!!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I know, I know, it’s HORRIBLE! My voice _cracked _when I spoke to him, and he didn’t even try to shake my hand, and I can’t believe this is happening! I feel like a teenager! Garcia, I don’t know what to do. I’m definitely not going to let it go, I mean LOOK at him!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Garcia’s disappointed glare fades into giggles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Look at you, Mighty Professor,” she chuckles, “all blushing, and embarrassed. You really got it bad….”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Spencer looks back up at her confused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What? No! Stop! I thought you didn’t like him!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh, I still don’t. My stubborn little self will die on this hill. But you, Boy Genius, have got a big fat crush on the Newbie.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’re not mad?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No! I’m not mad. But you are….madly in looooveeee” she drags out the last word, clutching her heart dramatically and spinning back around in her swivel chair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey! This is a real problem! It’s entirely inappropriate for me to feel this way about someone on our team! I have to end this now, before I end up making a fool out of myself. You know I’m not good about hiding things like this! I mean, you knew I thought Ashley was pretty without even seeing my face. You have to help me figure this out!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“187 and Newbie sittin’ in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ALRIGHT, that's enough! I’m leaving, you’re not helping.” While he’s trying to feign anger, Spencer can’t help but smile at Garcia’s little song and dance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He’s halfway into the bullpen when the eccentric woman calls out, “See you later, Lovaboy!” at a volume far too loud for Spencer’s comfort._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The team is staring at him as he saunters in, clearly waiting for an explanation for the new nickname._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ _Lovaboy? _” Luke questions, chuckling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___

____________Spencer just blushes, mind suddenly blank, searching for _anything _to say.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yeah, you know Garcia! Forever adamant with the nicknames. I heard she’s been calling you ‘Newbie’ all week! Anyway, I, uh, I’ll see you all tomorrow, I better get going if I want to catch the 7:13 train. Did you know that after rush hour, which is typically recognized in D.C. as 3pm-7pm, the Metro runs every 15 minutes instead of 5? Don’t want to have to wait until 7:28, so, goodbye! Oh, wait, uh my bag is still on my desk,” he practically pushes past Emily to grab his go-bag from his chair, before darting for the elevators._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Goodnight! Uh, see all- I mean I’ll see you all in, uh, the morning!” He quickly gets onto the elevator, frantically pushing the ‘door close’ button, that he has told them all a countless amount of times does not work. The team is still standing in the bullpen, staring in disbelief at the closed doors._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What was that all about?” JJ whispers towards Rossi, suppressing a laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Rossi motions towards a now-blushing Luke, who is smiling as he neatly packs his bag._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Oh, I think I might have an idea.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place after the events of 12x01. i stress-wrote this quickly before going to bed. to be honest i've been thinking about this situation since the first time i saw this episode! the look on spencer's face when he turns around to see alvez says it all.
> 
> let me know what you think! everyone was so nice on my last story about spencer and ethan, so thank you!


End file.
